The Regional Research Facility in NMR (RRF) is designed to provide state-of-the-art capabilities in nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy. While these capabilities are available for the nuclei of most general interest to spectroscopists, H1, B11, C13, F19, and P31, primary emphasis has been placed on C13 magnetic resonance and its applications to biomedical problems. The RRF has been integrated into broad-based on-going research program in C13 NMR supported by NIGMS. As such, a strong fundamental research program is available to provide general support for the RRF and its programs directed at biochemical problems.